A Mother's Love
by WolfWinks
Summary: Narcissa has loved her child from the moment she knew about him, and she knows she'll sacrifice anything to keep him safe.


**Written for History of Magic** : Write about the sacrifice of a mother's love, bonus: (scenario) Hiding behind mother's skirts, (phrase) "kings and queens"

* * *

 _Kings and Queens will always fall, but a mother's love will live forever. - unknown_

* * *

She wanted out. Days of constant fear and pain as that deranged man controlled her husband were making her regret ever agreeing to the damned marriage. She may have grown up a pure-blooded princess—and she definitely agrees that Mudbloods have no place in the magical world—but she didn't want to see them dead.

The thought made her sick.

"Narcissa, there's another meeting."

Lucius was as composed as ever, but she could see the fear hidden in his eyes. He was an avid follower and he enjoyed hearing the screams of his victims, this she knew far too well, but he didn't like the pain he experienced. No sane person would.

He left the house not long after that, not a kiss or a goodbye smile. There was nothing, but Narcissa was more than happy with that. Any love she once felt for Lucius disappeared when he brought a muggle home two weeks previous to play with.

She couldn't love someone who smiled at another's cries.

* * *

She couldn't believe she'd actually left. The house she was now in was quaint and so simple, but it reminded Narcissa of her older sister. Noticing the tickle in her eye, she realised tears were starting to form. She refused to let them fall, scolding herself for being so emotional and sentimental. It wasn't normal behaviour for her.

"Are you okay?"

Looking up, Narcissa saw Andromeda walking into the living room carrying a tray with tea and biscuits and a little girl attached to her skirt. Looking at her big sister after years of no contact was enough to let a tear slip out. She'd missed her so much.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," she whispered, sounding far too weak for her liking, and swiping the escaped tear away.

Andromeda chuckled, though it sounded strained. She placed a calming hand on the small girl's head, who was hiding behind her skirt. Nymphadora was the girl's name, if Narcissa remembered correctly, Andromeda's daughter. Nymphadora opened the door when Narcissa first arrived, throwing it open and forgetting to let go of the handle, therefore she was taken along for the ride.

Narcissa smiled at the girl, who blushed but smiled back. There was a nice bruise on the top of her head, but it didn't seem to be bothering her.

"You did just leave your husband, who is a very dangerous man. I would be surprised if you weren't a little emotional." Andromeda set the tea on the centre table and poured out two mugs, handing Nymphadora a bottle of pumpkin juice.

"I'm usually more in control of my emotions, though." Narcissa frowned. "I'm not afraid in any case. Lucius won't hurt me."

Andromeda raised an eyebrow at the last statement, but she didn't say anything. "Maybe you're pregnant," she said instead with a light tone. "Merlin knows I was an emotional wreck with Nymphadora."

Narcissa vaguely heard the protests from the girl on the use of her full name, but she didn't pay them much attention. She was too focused on Andromeda's last words. _Is it possible?_ The last time was after Lucius brought that muggle home, and the whole night had been a blur to her. She couldn't remember if they'd used protection.

"Oh, Merlin," she whispered, interrupting Andromeda scolding her daughter.

"What? What is it?"

Narcissa didn't answer, but she wrapped her arms around her centre and let another few tears slip free. Andromeda didn't need any more explanation.

* * *

Narcissa left the next day. She returned home despite her desire to stay away. She didn't want her child growing up as a bastard, he would be shunned like the Mudbloods and she couldn't allow that. Andromeda was upset, but she understood. She'd been raised the same, after all, and she knew what it was like to have a child to protect.

"You can always come to me, Narcissa, I promise."

Narcissa was smiling as she left, but the smile didn't last long.

Lucius hadn't even noticed her disappearance, too consumed with the latest raid on a muggle town. He'd come home with a wide smile a couple of hours after she returned. Narcissa didn't ask for details, and Lucius didn't offer them.

She told him she was pregnant the next day and he was ecstatic.

"Finally, an heir. It better be a boy," he said, sending her a look like she could make sure it was.

Narcissa spent the next eight months preparing for a baby, taking care of herself and planning an escape route in case she gave birth to a girl.

Draco, was born nine months later, a son thank Merlin. The day of his birth was the first time she smiled since leaving her sister's.

* * *

Narcissa watched the little boy grow up with a bitter smile. He was a beautiful child, so happy and boisterous, but he worshiped his father. Lucius encouraged this behaviour, as was expected, but when Narcissa saw Draco hurting the house elves, she grew worried.

Would he turn out just exactly like his father or was there still hope?

She did her best to change his attitude, teaching him the importance of life and others, but he shunned her for it. She started her teachings too late.

"I hate you!" he yelled once when he was barely eight years old.

Narcissa felt her heart break, but she continued to deny his wishes. She knelt on the ground and looked him directly in the eyes. No child of hers was going to hurt another living creature, no matter how much he pouted.

"Draco," she said, her voice cold and stern. Draco stood a little straighter at the tone, recognising it as the punishment voice. She didn't use that tone very often, but each time she did, Draco knew to pay attention.

"I don't care how angry it makes you. I will not have you kicking the house elves or hurting them in any way. They are here to clean, cook and look after you when your father and I can't, but you do not injure them."

Draco pouted and crossed his arms. "Daddy kicks them all the time."

Narcissa closed her eyes. She'd always hated the treatment of house elves in pureblood household even if they were lesser creatures. She wouldn't kick a puppy so why would she kick a house elf? She opened her eyes again before speaking; making sure Draco's full attention was on her. "I don't care what your father does. You do not kick the house elves, no matter what. If they need punishing, you will tell me and I'll punish them."

"Don't be so hard on the boy." Lucius' silky voice came from behind her. Narcissa kept her eyes on her son, pleading for him to follow her rules.

"If Dobby or any of the other house elves displease you, you can punish them all you want."

Draco smiled and stuck his tongue out at Narcissa, making her want to cry. "See, Daddy said I can do whatever I want to them."

"Draco," Lucius scolded.

Narcissa almost thought for a moment that Lucius had taken offence to the way their son treated her, but she was stupid to even think that.

"You know better than to call me Daddy," he said, looming over Draco.

Narcissa shifted so she could protect Draco if she needed to—not that she had to yet, but she didn't like the threatening look in Lucius' eyes.

Draco lowered his own eyes. "I'm sorry, Father."

Lucius nodded once, his glare still firmly in place and strode away without a backwards glance. Draco looked at Narcissa hesitantly. He took a step forward, but he shook his head and moved away again. He glared at her with deadly eyes. "I'm not listening to you anymore," he said like he was speaking to one of the house elves. "You got me in trouble." With those words he walked away, a copy of his father's walk.

Narcissa stayed kneeling on the ground. _I'll sacrifice everything for you, Draco. Even your love for me._

* * *

Draco was his father's son, but there was something missing. Or was there something more? Whatever it was, Narcissa was starting to see it less and less until Lucius suggested that Draco go to school at Durmstrang instead of Hogwarts. Draco looked to her for help, something he hadn't done in years.

"Going to Hogwarts is tradition, dear." She was more than happy to help her son, especially as she didn't want him going to that cruel school.

"True, but there are no Mudbloods at Durmstrang," Lucius said with certainty, "and they teach some valuable skills that Hogwarts has deemed dark."

Narcissa suppressed her shudder as she thought about the types of skills Draco would be taught at Durmstrang. Her mind raced for a way to convince Lucius, but only one came to mind. She wished there was another way, but if it sounded like she was thinking about the future benefits to the Death Eaters, then Lucius might listen.

"The Potter child will be going to Hogwarts." Narcissa saw Draco perk up, and she wondered what was going through her son's head. "Draco could befriend the boy to gather information. Even without being friends, Draco would be able to gather information we otherwise might not have access to."

Lucius didn't even have to think about it after that. Durmstrang was no longer an option.

"Befriend the boy, Draco," Lucius said in the voice both mother and son knew not to argue with.

Despite her relief, Narcissa worried about what would happen if Draco failed.

* * *

"That stupid boy!"

Narcissa watched her husband with wary eyes as he paced the living room floor. She almost regretted opening her mouth and mentioning the Potter boy. Draco had sent a letter home explaining how his offer of friendship had been snubbed.

Narcissa was glad Draco was away for another few months.

"If he can't manipulate a child like Potter to be his friend, how's he going to be a proper Death Eater?"

Narcissa stood and approached Lucius. "I don't believe its Draco's fault."

"Who else could be to blame?" he asked, his voice promising pain.

Narcissa didn't like what she was going to say, she didn't like sacrificing a child she didn't know, but she needed to protect her son. "Harry Potter, of course." Narcissa thought back to Draco's letter remembering words that pointed to Potter embarrassing her son. "You remember what the older Potter was like in school. The child is most likely exactly the same; an arrogant bully."

She knew that was the day Lucius' began to hate Harry Potter, and she was the reason. Narcissa hated herself, but she didn't regret her words. She would do anything for her son.

* * *

He was too pale. It was all she could think as Draco rambled about the honour that was being offered to him.

"Draco," she said, interrupting his rant. "Do you really want this?"

Draco frowned at her, scooting closer to her on the couch. She was surprised by the action. She'd spoken softly—she didn't want Lucius to hear this discussion—but he should have been able to hear her where he was.

"What do you mean, Mother?"

Narcissa hesitated before continuing. This was dangerous ground, especially with the Dark Lord living in her house, but she needed to say this, even if it meant her life.

"I don't want you to give up your life for them."

Draco closed his eyes and she almost thought he would give in, but she was mistaken.

"I'm not giving up my life, I'm starting it. I'm saving my future," he whispered the lies Lucius had taught him like he was trying to convince himself.

"You don't really believe—"

"Yes, I do." Draco stood on shaky legs, moving away from her. "Why can't you just be happy for me? Do you not love me enough?" Draco strode out of the room to make the same mistakes his father made.

"I sometimes think I love you too much," she whispered to the empty room.

* * *

Everything was happening too fast. People were dying and she couldn't find her son anywhere. She was surprised to see Lucius frantically screaming Draco's name as well, but she didn't spare too much thought on her husband. Despite their best efforts at staying together, Draco disappeared after arriving. As Narcissa searched, she couldn't help but wonder if she'd ever see him again.

* * *

The Dark Lord was gloating, but Narcissa knew it wouldn't last. Potter's pulse was strong when she checked, and she knew that the Dark Lord would be dead before sunset.

She needed her son.

He was just there, watching, looking as hopeless as all the other children. He was staring at the body of Harry Potter like everything he'd ever known to be true, was false.

The Dark Lord called for followers and her son didn't move.

"Draco, come." Her voice carried over the silent court yard turned battle field despite the soft volume. She didn't sound desperate, but there was an urgency that everyone seemed to pick up on. She cursed her lack of control, but forgot all about that when her son still didn't move.

"No, I won't," he said, his voice a lot louder than hers had been. Everyone turned to look at him like he was an alien, and he shrunk under their gaze. It was when the Dark Lord turned his snake-like eyes on him that she really started to show her fear.

"Why, Draco? Have you forgotten about what the mark on your arm means?" His voice was cold, and Narcissa knew her son would be dead in a few minutes, even if he took back his defiance. He didn't, though. Not even close.

"I'm sick of being a slave for you to command and I'm sick of the death. No one deserves death, even if I do think of them as lesser creatures."

Narcissa noticed a few grumbles echo around the battle field, but the pride she could see was stronger. Professor McGonagall was practically beaming at her son, and Narcissa felt her own pride despite her fear.

"Draco," the Dark Lord purred in an icy voice. Narcissa got ready to move.

"Potter saved my life. I hate him, I really do, and I also hate Muggleborns and mix-breeds and anything that isn't of pure blood, but they don't deserve death." Draco's back straightened and his chin lifted. He looked every bit the pureblood heir that he was, but for once, she could see herself in him. She could hear her words coming out of his mouth, and she smiled.

"No creature deserves death," she mouthed to him, and he smiled, nodding at her.

The Dark Lord didn't appreciate the defiance. " _Avada Kadavra_!"

Narcissa couldn't tell if time sped up or slowed down or if it was just her perception, but three things happened at once. Potter jumped from the giant's arms, firing a spell at the Dark Lord just too late to divert the path of the unforgivable, Longbottom pulled a sword out of a hat to attack Nagini, and Narcissa twisted on the spot, reappearing in front of her son.

She saw Draco's eyes widen in horror, the green light that spelt her death reflected in them. "I love you," she whispered to him before falling into his arms with a smile.

She never heard his broken, "I love you too, Mother."

* * *

(w.c 2,603)

WolfWinks-xx-


End file.
